


Who We Are

by hitokiri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 20 year old Jensen/16 year old Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Embarrassed Jared, Human Jensen/Werewolf Jared, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mentions of knotting, Omega Jared, Top Jensen, Werewolves, Werewolves and humans coexist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been in love pretty much since Jared was born. The fact that Jensen is human and Jared is werewolf never dissuaded them, nor did it bother their parents. The Ackles' and Padalecki's knew that they were meant to be the moment 4 year old Jensen met newborn Jared.It wasn't until Jared presented as an omega that they realized that Jensen not being a werewolf might be a problem for Jared. Humans can't provide omegas with the knot and claiming they need to get them through their heats.Jensen doesn't want to become a werewolf. Jared has another solution.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea that Jensen has to use toys on Jared to get him through heats. Jensen using toys on Jared is just really hot. That's where this idea came from.
> 
> They don't have sex in this chapter, but knotting and toys are discussed. Jared is underage.
> 
> I do not own either families.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. Marked as complete until I find the nerve.

Jared presses his snout against Jensen's thigh and huffs a sigh, looking up at his human best friend until Jensen laughs and scritches behind his ears again. "You're such a little brat, Jared," he says, lighthearted and happy, and Jared nips at his jeans. "Okay, okay." He pets the chestnut brown wolf until its eyes close and Jensen leans back against the tree and looks up at the sky. Jared falls asleep under Jensen's warm palm and he's left to his own thoughts.

Two weeks ago, Jared presented as an omega and went into his first heat. Jensen's father, the Alpha of their pack, forbade him from seeing Jared in his time of need, said that it was too dangerous for a human to be so close to a werewolf going through his first heat. It hurt Jensen more than anything to leave Jared alone to go through that; they've been dating for a few months, been in love with each other for even longer, and they had been hoping that Jared would have presented as a beta.

It was easier for humans to be with alpha or beta werewolves than it was for humans to be with omegas. Omegas need special attention twice a year, requiring a knot to help ease them through their heats. It's possible to survive as an unmated omega, but the longer they go on without, the harder and more unbearable their heats become.

Jensen has no desire to become a werewolf.

He isn't the first in the Ackles family to be born a human. He has cousins, an uncle, a grandmother on his father's side, great aunts... his mother, Donna, is even human, but both her parents were weres. His brother and sister are both werewolves, but he's not upset that he was born a human. He likes that he's different; he likes that he's like his mom. She's strong and his father considers her the Pack Beta, despite being human. He's gotten along just fine as a human. Being the Alpha's son has its perks and he never even thought about having his father turn him. It is always going to be his choice.

He isn't the first in the Ackles family to be born a human, but he is the first to date an omega.

He smiles sadly down at his boyfriend, sound asleep in his wolf form, content just to be with Jensen. The first heat is hard to get through, Alan told him. It lasted almost the full 14 days while his body adjusted to its first craving for a knot. Despite his better judgment, Jensen was unable to stay away from the Padalecki household, demanding from Gerald that he see Jared. It was Megan, Jared's 14 year old human sister, that calmed Jensen down enough and pushed him down off the porch. He was just lucky it hadn't been Jeff; he was the same age as Jensen -- they graduated high school together, after all -- but he was an alpha werewolf and towered over Jensen. The last thing he needed was a protective alpha breathing down his neck, but Gerald probably sent him away; an unmated alpha in a house with an in-heat omega...

Jensen's fingers tightened around Jared's fur at the thought. His sleeping boyfriend whimpered in his sleep, but settled closer against Jensen's thigh when he loosened his grip, shushing him.

It's the first day in nearly two weeks that Jensen got to see Jared. The first place Jared went after his heat was over was Jensen's house. He'd sheepishly knocked on the front door and Jensen practically ripped the door off its hinges when he opened it to get to Jared. Their hug was long and hard and they just wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon together, which is what led them here, underneath their favorite tree in the park. Jensen assured Jared -- exhausted, beautiful Jared -- that it was okay if he wanted to nap in his wolf form. Jared's grateful, tired smile did things to Jensen's heart he could never admit out loud. He'd missed him so much.

Jared was only 16. Jensen promised both his and Jared's parents that they'd wait until Jared was 18 to go all the way considering Jensen was 20, but when Jared presented... that presented a whole world of problems for the two of them.

He assured Jensen that Jensen was his mate, that they were meant to be -- "I can _feel_ it, Jensen" -- but humans can't mate with omegas, not really. Not fully. They don't have the knot that the omegas need, and they can't deliver the claiming bite that omegas need to be protected. Jensen brings absolutely _nothing_ to the table for Jared, and that kills him.

A whine against his side forces him to change his focus down towards Jared. "What's wrong, baby?" he asks, petting behind the downturned ears again. Jared whines again and Jensen coos, "Hey, hey, shh, I'm right here." The wolf crawls into his lap and licks at his cheek before Jared starts to shift, fur giving way to smooth, baby soft skin, and Jared's human puppy eyes are staring back at him. He's naked and just as beautiful as Jensen remembers.

He presses his palms against Jared's warm cheeks and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. Jared gives in easily with a soft whimper, closing his eyes and kissing back, allowing Jensen to keep control. Jared was always submissive, even before presenting -- which should have clued them both in, honestly -- but now he's even more pliant, giving in to Jensen's every whim. Jensen deepens the kiss, pushing Jared down onto his back and holding him down, chest to chest. "I want you so bad, Jared," he whispers, kissing Jared's cheek and then his ear and down his neck. "I always have."

"I'm yours, Jensen, you know that."

Jensen caresses Jared's cheek, pecks him on the lips. "I wish I was enough for you, sweetheart," he says softly, sadly. "I wish I could be what you need me to be."

"Jensen..." Jared whispers, sad hazel eyes locking with his. "You _are_ enough, I promise. I don't need an alpha, I don't need a knot. I need _you_."

Shaking his head, Jensen lets out a bitter laugh, "Baby, I wish that were true. But we both know that your heats won't get any better without a claiming bite and a knot. I talked to my dad. I can't help you through them."

"It's twice a year, Jensen, the rest of the time is ours. There are," he pauses, blushing beneath Jensen, "Toys that I could get. Knotting ones. You could--" softer, "--you could use them on me during my heats if you wanted. You could f-fuck me and then knot me with a d--" He closes his eyes and Jensen leans down to kiss the closed lids, smiling at how precious Jared is. Jared finally manages to whisper, " _Dildo_ ," quiet and embarrassed and adorable.

Jensen kisses him again, gently. "If that's what you want, sweetheart, you know I'll do anything."

"You're all I want, Jensen."

"Okay, baby," he replies, smiling down at the love of his life. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If this is worth continuing (I have a whole universe idea, shh) please let me know.


End file.
